


Kulang Na Lang Ay Matunaw Kang Parang Isang Yelo

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned EXO (EXO)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Nang malaman ni Taeyong na darating ang EXO sa Manila para sa isang concert, buong isip niyang sinabing manonood siya nito. Si Jaehyun naman, bilang isang best friend na may not-exactly-too-lihim na pagtingin, todo suporta sa kung ano mang ikaliligaya ni Taeyong. Kahit siyang casual fan lang, nagpadala at pumayag na sasamahan ito. To begin with, ang gusto lang naman niya ay makita itong masaya.Kung ang concert ay napupuno ng feelings ng fans para sa idols, mapupuno rin ba ng feelings ang dalawang pusong naghihintayan lang magsabi ng tunay na nararamdaman?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	Kulang Na Lang Ay Matunaw Kang Parang Isang Yelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeyongniels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongniels/gifts).



> 1\. This fic was commissioned by @jeongleebuys for #FicsForACause.  
> 2\. Shet, EXO-L ako pero surprisingly, hindi pala madali magsulat ng fic patungkol sa fan experience! Pero salamat sa prompt, first time kong magsulat ng fic na 'yung characters ay EXO-L.  
> 3\. Sana po ay natuwa kayo! Kung nag-enjoy po kayo, I would super duper appreciate it if you can leave a comment. Kahit keyboard smash pa 'yan, mamahalin ko 'yan. Salamat!

“Oh my god.”

Mahina, halos pabulong, pero ramdam na ramdam ang gulat sa boses ni Taeyong. Pero ‘yun ay una pa lang sa sunod-sunod na “Oh my god.” Sa kada ulit, lalong bumibilis at lalong lumalakas ang boses niya.

“Huy, ano ‘yan?” tanong ni Jaehyun, ang best friend niya, halong nagtataka at nag-aalala na.

“Oh my god,” huling ulit ni Taeyong bago pinakita ang phone niya kay Jaehyun. Tweet ng PULP Live World, kasama ng what seems to be an official poster ng EXO concert — EXplOration in Manila.

“Shit, shit, shit,” habol ni Taeyong habang binabasa pa ni Jaehyun ‘yung nasa phone.

“Hala!” sabi ni Jaehyun. “Totoo ba?”

“Oh my god, Jaehyun.” Sobra ang excitement na nararamdaman ni Taeyong. “Makikita ko na si Baekhyun.”

Kahit parang mukhang magha-hyperventilate na si Taeyong, kalmado pa rin si Jaehyun, pero kita sa ngiti nito na masaya siya para sa best friend niya.

Bagong EXO-L si Taeyong. Late bloomer, kumbaga. Funny nga kasi si Jaehyun pa actually ang nag-introduce dito sa grupo, pero si Taeyong ‘yung lumubog nang todo. Casual fan lang naman kasi si Jaehyun, tapos natuwa lang siya sa video ng Ko Ko Bop, tapos a few months ago, pinakita niya kay Taeyong. Never mind the mullet. Mabilis ang tama ni Taeyong kay Baekhyun, kaya heto siya ngayon, sobrang excited nang finally i-announce na babalik ang EXO for a two-day concert. Kung sakali mang swertehin at makakuha ng ticket, ito ang magiging kauna-unahang EXO concert niya.

“Kelan nga uli ‘yung ticketing?” tanong ni Jaehyun. Masyado siyang na-distract sa reaction ni Taeyong para i-absorb ‘yung details.

Agad tumingin si Taeyong sa phone niya ulit. “August 4. Roughly a month.”

Nag-hum si Jaehyun. “O, kaya pa mag-ipon. Mga magkano kaya ‘yung ticket?”

Nag-shrug si Taeyong. “Hindi ko alam. Mahal for sure.” Biglang nagbago ‘yung tono ng pananalita ni Taeyong. Kung gaano kataas ang excitement niya kanina, ‘yun naman ang biglang paglubog nito sa pagkabanggit ng presyo.

“Kaya pa ‘yan! Kahit GenAd lang man,” sabi ni Jaehyun, pilit pinapagaan ang loob ni Taeyong.

Ngumiti si Taeyong. “Yep. Magtitipid ako. Promise. Para kay Baekhyun.”

Tumawa si Jaehyun. “Baka naman hindi mo na ako pansinin kapag nakita mo na si Baekhyun a.”

“Luh,” ani Taeyong, natatawa rin. “Paanong hindi papansin e malamang, sa’yo ako magkukwento — wait. Wait. Hindi ka manonood?”

“Ako?”

“Ay, hindi. ‘Yung siomai,” sabi ni Taeyong, tinuro ‘yung kinakaing siomai ni Jaehyun.

“Sira. Ewan. Kung makakuha ng ticket.”

“Hala, mag-isa lang ako?”

“E pa'no kung wala akong maipon?”

Inabot ni Taeyong ‘yung sleeves ng shirt ni Jaehyun at hinila-hila ito nang kaunti. “Samahan mo na ako. Sige na. Wala akong ibang EXO-L friend.”

Humingang malalim si Jaehyun. “Wala pa akong naiipon—”

“Kaya nga sabay tayo! Mag-iipon tayo. Dali na, please?”

“Wow a,” nangingising sabi ni Jaehyun. “Parang sure na sure ka nang makakakuha ka ng ticket?”

Tumalas ang tingin ni Taeyong sabay kunod ng noo. “Nakakainis ka! ‘Wag na nga! Sige na, ako na lang! Ganiyan ka naman e.”

Tumawa na nang tuluyan si Jaehyun, this time, siya naman ang nag-abot sa sleeves ni Taeyong at hinila-hila, tila nanunuyo. “Joke lang! Malamang naman sasamahan kita. ‘Di naman kita matanggihan.”

Minsan, amazed na lang talaga si Jaehyun kung gaano kadaling kausap ‘tong best friend niya. Pero totoo naman, hirap talaga si Jaehyun tumanggi pagdating kay Taeyong. Bilang kaibigan niya simula first year, isa na sa mga pinakamalalapit na tao sa buhay niya si Taeyong. Sobrang malapit, masaya na rin siya basta’t masaya si Taeyong. Kung bakit, hindi pa niya maipaliwanag — o baka ayaw pa lang niyang gawing maliwanag sa sarili. _Oh well._ Kung makikita niyang masaya si Taeyong sa concert, bakit hindi niya sasamahan?

Huminga siya nang malalim. Sige, ipagpapaliban na muna niya ‘yung pagbili ng phone. Keri lang kahit basag ‘yung screen niya. Fully functioning pa naman.

The next day, hindi nga nagbiro si Taeyong na magsisimula na siyang mag-ipon. Kung dati, halos araw-araw sa mall sila kumakain, ngayon, hindi siya nag-atubiling mag-settle na lang sa college cafeteria. Actually, walang issue ‘to kay Jaehyun dahil mas bet niya talaga ‘yung lutong bahay na tinitinda sa caf, pero ewan ba’t iwas si Taeyong dito. Bilang hindi mapaghiwalay ang dalawa, damay na si Jaehyun sa tuwing lalabas si Taeyong para kumain.

Pero iba ngayon. As soon as pumatak ang a las dose at mag-aya ng lunch si Jaehyun, nagulat siya nang si Taeyong na mismo ang may sabing, “Tara, caf?”

“Wow. Seryoso na talaga ‘to a?” nakangiting tanong ni Jaehyun.

Tumango-tango si Taeyong, nakakagat pa ang labi, sure at malakas ang resolve. “Kaya ‘to. Also, hindi na ako magmi-merienda. I realized, gastos lang pala siya.”

Napakurap si Jaehyun. For a person na malakas kumain, sobrang bago ito kay Taeyong.

“Hoy, hinay lang,” sabi ni jaehyun. “Baka naman gutumin mo sarili mo a?”

Tumawa si Taeyong. “Uy, hindi.”

Which Taeyong did naman — but only for a week. Sa sumunod na linggo, napansin na ni Jaehyun na parang paunti na nang paunti ang kinakain nito, lalo na kapag lunch. ‘Yung dating lutong-bahay ni manang sa caf, naging siomai rice na. A few days later, nawala na ‘yung rice, siomai na lang. Hindi na rin siya nagme-merienda.

One time, nahuli ni Jaehyun si Taeyong na nakatitig sa kaniya habang kumakain siya ng isang baso ng kwek-kwek. Halata sa mata nitong natatakam siya.

“Gusto mo?” tanong ni Jaehyun, inalok ‘yung hawak niyang plastic cup. May tatlong kwek-kwek pa naman.

Umiling si Taeyong. “Hindi. Okay lang.”

Kumurap si Jaehyun, tila hindi kumbinsido, pero okay. Sige. Madali naman siyang kausap. Tinusok niya ‘yung kwek-kwek at akmang isusubo na nang makita uli niya si Taeyong na tumingin sa kaniya.

“Alam mo,” sabi ni Jaehyun sabay balik ng kwek-kwek sa baso. “Listen. Gutom ka ano?”

Mabilis na umiling si Taeyong.

“So sa ‘kin ka pa talaga magsisinungaling?”

“Sorry na,” mahinang sagot ni Taeyong.

Bumuntong hininga si Jaehyun. “‘Di ba sabi ko ‘wag mong gugutumin sarili mo?”

“Pero kasi—”

“Pero kasi nagtitipid ka for tickets?” Wala namang pagtaas ng boses si Jaehyun, pero dama sa tono nitong nagsisimula na siyang maging seryoso sa pagpapagalit.

Walang inimik si Taeyong at tumango lang. Nakakuha uli siya ng pagod na buntong hininga kay Jaehyun.

“Okay, ganito. Tara.” Inabot ni Jaehyun ang kamay ni Taeyong at hinila ito patayo sa kinauupuan nilang bench.

“Wait, saan tayo pupunta?” Hindi makapalag si Taeyong sa hila at nagpadala na lang kay Jaehyun.

“Bibili ng pagkain. Okay, para fair,” sabi ni Jaehyun, “Sige, ako magbabayad ng kalahati. Bibili tayo ng kakainin mo. Gusto mo ba ng kwek-kwek?”

“Hala, Jaehyun, okay lang—”

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Jaehyun pero hindi siya bumitaw sa pagkakahawak kay Taeyong. “So, I’m just gonna pretend na naririnig kong umingay ‘yung tiyan mo?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Taeyong. “Wait, narinig mo ba?”

“Malakas.”

Wala nang nagawa si Taeyong, and with a defeatist sigh, pumayag na siyang kumain. Hindi na rin niya pinagbayad ng kalahati si Jaehyun. Bukod pa rito, hindi lang din kwek-kwek ‘yung binili niya — nag-rice-in-a-box pa siya, with extra fried siomai.

Nang makabalik sila sa tinatambayang benches (thankfully wala pang nakaagaw), ang bilis maubos ni Taeyong ‘yung pagkain. Muntik pa ‘tong mabulunan, buti’t naisipan ni Jaehyun bumili ng juice kanina. Sampung minuto lang, tapos na siyang kumain. Halata sa ngiti nito matapos niyang dumighay na kuntento siya sa meal niya.

Halos matawa si Jaehyun. “See? ‘Di mo dapat ginugutom sarili mo. ‘Di ba sinabi ko na sa ‘yo ‘yan?”

“Sorry na po,” sabi ni Taeyong, medyo nahihiya.

“Okay.” Naglabas ng notebook at pen si Jaehyun. “Para ‘di na ‘to maulit. Mag-compute tayo a. Set natin expectations natin.”

“Wait, what?”

“Ganito kasi,” simula ni Jaehyun. “Set natin kung ano ‘yung pinakakaya mong mabiling ticket base sa kung ano ‘yung kaya mong maipon in a day — again, without compromising your health a. Promise, gawin mo ulit ‘yan, ‘di kita kakausapin ever.”

“Hala, grabe naman,” may pa-pout bigla si Taeyong, at natigilan si Jaehyun. Naka-sense siya ng kaunting guilt sa pag-threaten. Sobrang hina talaga niya sa mga pa-cute ni Taeyong.

“F-fine, joke lang,” bawi ni Jaehyun. “Pero get! Para hindi ka ma-disappoint na hindi mo na-achieve ‘yung gusto mo when in the first place, biglang hindi naman pala achievable. Anong ticket ba gusto mo talaga?”

May binulong si Taeyong, pero masyadong mahina para marinig ni Jaehyun.

“Ha?”

“V-VIP kasi.”

Inabot ni Jaehyun ‘yung ulo ni Taeyong at ni-ruffle ang buhok nito. “‘To naman, parang ija-judge kita.”

“Malay ko ba.”

“Hindi, sira.”

Napangiti si Taeyong at ngumiti naman pabalik si Jaehyun.

“Anyway,” putol ni Jaehyun sa bigla nilang titigan. Hinanap niya sa phone niya ‘yung presyo ng mga tickets, at nilista sa isang side ng notebook niya. Then sa kabila, nagsimula siyang mag-compute kung magkano ang maiipon in Taeyong base sa kaniyang allowance, at kung gaano kalaki ang maitatabi niya with different percentages of ipon. Halos kalahating oras din silang nagdidiskusyon, until they finally concluded na kung wala siyang kakainin, kaya niyang mag-VIP Standing, pero realistically speaking, ang kaya lang talagang maabot ni Taeyong ay Upper Box.

Bumuntong hininga si Taeyong, halata ang disappointment sa pagkunot ng noo at pag-slant ng mga kilay. Pero wala rin naman siyang magagawa. Bilang isang estudyanteng umaasa lang sa allowance, hindi naman niya rin pwedeng pilitin ang sariling mag-VIP kung hindi talaga niya kaya.

“Fine, fine,” bulong ni Taeyong, mabagal at dismayado. “Upper Box na lang.”

“If it makes you feel better, sasamahan na kita talaga, sure na. Like super promise. Bibili na rin akong Upper Box ticket,” ani Jaehyun. Tinaas niya ang kamay niya at inangat ang kaniyang hinliliit. Pinky promise.

Tumingin sa kaniya si Taeyong, nakangiti. Hindi pa rin nawawala ‘yung disappointment sa mukha, pero halata pa rin sa ngiti nitong masaya siyang nag-promise na si Jaehyun na sasamahan siya nito sa concert.

“Paano ka pala bibili ng tickets? Paano ba ‘to, online?” tanong ni Jaehyun, chine-check uli ang Twitter ng PULP Live World para alamin ang ticketing day.

“I don’t trust my internet enough para mag-online ticketing,” sabi ni Taeyong.

Tumango-tango si Jaehyun because honestly, same. “So pipila ka.”

Isa na namang buntong hininga mula kay Taeyong, this time, hindi dahil sa pagka-dismaya kundi dahil sa stress. “Actually, ang sabi-sabi sa Twitter, pipila ka talaga a day before ticketing.”

Nanlaki ang parehong mata ni Jaehyun. “Totoo? A day before?”

Nag-shrug si Taeyong. “Well, gano’n daw talaga kung gusto mong mauna sa pila.”

“Sige, susunod na muna natin isipin ‘yan,” ani Jaehyun, packing his stuff back sa kaniyang bag after i-check ang relos. “Matagal-tagal pa naman. Importante, alam na natin kung anong ticket bibilhin natin.”

“Saan ka pupunta?” tanong ni Taeyong, hindi pa rin gumagalaw sa pagkakaupo.

“Uh, may class tayo?”

“Nakakatamad—”

“Hay nako, Lee Taeyong!” Mabilis na inabot uli ni Jaehyun ang kamay nito at hinila papatayo. “Tara na, may recits today!”

May pag-whine pa si Taeyong, pero kumapit lang din ito nang mahigpit sa hawak ni Jaehyun. Gamit ang isa niyang bakanteng kamay, inabot niya ang bag niya at nagpadala uli sa hila ni Jaehyun.

“Gusto ko lang naman makita nang malapitan si Baekhyun,” reklamo ni Taeyong habang naglalakad.

“Isipin mo muna grades mo,” ani Jaehyun, natatawa. “Hindi matutuwa si Baekhyun kapag bumagsak ka rito.”

Isa na namang whine mula kay Taeyong, sabay biglang tigil sa paglalakad. Dahil mahigpit ang pagkakahawak nila, nahila nila ang isa’t isa sa biglang pagtigil. Inertia. Nagkabungguan ang dalawa. Naapakan ni Jaehyun ang isang paa ni Taeyong at nawalan ito ng balanse. Mabuti na lang at mabilis ang reflex ni Jaehyun, agad niyang nahila pabalik si Taeyong sa pagkakatayo, nakakapit nang mahigpit sa braso, habang ang isang kamay naman, nakapaikot sa bewang. Pang-telenovela lang ‘yung mga kaganapang ganito, pero ito sila ngayon, living the fictiong napapanod nila sa TV.

“Huy, okay ka lang?” tanong ni Jaehyun, oblivious sa fact na ang lapit ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa.

Kumurap si Taeyong, tila in-absorb muna ang nangyari for a second, gulat sa biglang kapit ni Jaehyun sa kaniya at sa lapit ng mukha nito. A second later, mabilis siyang bumalik sa kaniyang ulirat. Umatras siya — sabay ng pagbitaw ni Jaehyun sa kaniya — at tumayo nang maayos. “O-okay lang. You didn’t have to do that. Irita ‘to.”

Natawa si Jaehyun. “E ‘di natumba ka na! Buti nga sinalo kita. ‘Di lahat ng nahuhulog, nasasalo.”

Parehong nalaki ang mata ni Taeyong, at sa hindi niya masiguradong kadahilanan, biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

“H-hoy, Jaehyun! Ang dami mong alam! Ewan ko sa ‘yo,” asar na sabi nito. “Tara na nga! Three minutes na lang o.”

“Aba, ikaw ‘tong nagpa-delay tapos ikaw ‘tong maiinis!”

Nagpatuloy ang kanilang banter hanggang sa makarating sa klase. Kung titingnan sa malayo, para silang mag-jowang nag-aasaran, pero sa kanila, it’s just best friend tings.

Mainit, maalinsangan, at nakakatamad sa totoo lang. Ito ang pakiramdam ni Taeyong ngayon habang naka-upo sa mahaba nang pila sa isang SM malapit sa kanila. Nakakainis dahil um-absent pa siya sa huling class today para lang mapa-aga sa pila at kahit papaano ay maka-secure ng maayos na pwesto. Pero na-underestimate niya ‘yung traffic, kaya heto siya ngayon, frustrated at medyo kabado.

Hindi rin nakatulong na mag-isa siya ngayon. Dapat ay kasama niya si Jaehyun, pero hindi ito maka-skip ng class niya dahil araw ng reporting niya ngayon. Susunod daw ito, which he will do naman, pero ‘yung walang karamay ngayon si Taeyong sa frustration niya, medyo nakakalungkot. Saturday classes suck talaga.

Sa totoo lang, hindi naman siya sobrang layo sa pila, somewhere sa gitna, but that also obviously means na hindi siya mauuna. Kinakabahan siya tuloy lalo dahil marami na siyang nababasang tweets na nung unang EXO concert ticketing, ang bilis maubusan ng tickets, o kung hindi man maubos, natitira ‘yung mga panget na seats. As much as possible siyempre, gusto niya ‘yung pinakaharapan ng Upper Box.

In fairness naman sa kaniya, nagdala naman siya ng pamalit na damit, isang malaking bote ng Pocari Sweat para hindi siya ma-dehydrate, dalawang pack ng mamon para naman may pang-merienda siya. Ready na rin ‘yung dalawang fully-charged powerbanks niya. Sa loob ng bag, nandu’n ‘yung paborito niyang neck pillow, mabuti’t nagkasya. Mamaya na niya iisipin kung paano sila kakain ng dinner, pagdating ni Jaehyun.

Tiningnan ni Taeyong ang kaniyang relos. May tatlong oras pa bago makaalis si Jaehyun sa klase niya. Biyahe and traffic considered, apat na oras pa ang hihintayin niya bago siya masamahan ng best friend niya. Bumuntong hininga si Taeyong. Fine. Sa ngayon, susubukan na muna niyang aliwin ang sarili sa panonood ng videos habang nag-aabang.

Thankfully, habang nakapila ay may ibang mabubuting loob na EXO-Ls na nagpapaikot ng tubig at kaunting snacks. Not much, but it helps kahit papaano, lalo na’t nakakapagod talaga ‘yung init at alinsangan. Nagsimula na ring maging organized ang pila, at cooperative ‘yung security ng SM nila at sila na mismo ang namigay ng mga queuing numbers. Nakakapanlumo ‘yung makita ‘yung “46” sa number niya. Ang layo niya sa pila, pero okay na rin kesa ‘yung nasa 100 plus.

Tumingin uli si Taeyong sa orasan niya. Dalawang oras pa. Kating-kati na siyang magpalit ng damit, at naubos na rin niya ‘yung baon niyang mamon out of boredom. Lord, kailangan niya ng lakas.

“On my way na!” text ni Jaehyun sa kaniya two hours later. Napaisip si Taeyong. _Ngayon pa lang siya papunta?_ Hindi tuloy niya mapigilang mainis dahil kanina pa talaga siya naghihintay. Although to be honest, hindi naman naiinis si Taeyong kay Jaehyun mismo; doon lang sa sitwasyon, samahan pa ng pagod at frustration.

Pero laking gulat ni Taeyong nang trenta minutos lang ang nagdaan at dumating agad si Jaehyun. Well, it was more of dumating ‘yung kotse ni Jaehyun, hatid-hatid siya ng magulang niya. Bagong paligo, fresh na fresh, nakakainggit kasi mukhang ang bango-bango niya — at totoong mabango nga dahil nang lumapit ito kay Taeyong, amoy agad niya ‘yung pabango nito. Also, bakit ang gwapo? Requirement ba ‘yun? Bakit para siyang K-Drama actor na lumalabas para salubungin ‘yung partner niyang gusgusin sa kalsada?

Mabilis na umiling si Taeyong. _”Hoy, hindi ito ang tamang panahon para mag-pantasya! Erase. Erase.”_

“Grabe ka, naligo ka pa habang ako rito, tagaktak sa pawis!” iritang sabi ni Taeyong, oblivious sa biglang tinginan sa kanila ng mga fangirls na kasama nila sa pila, ‘yung iba hindi mapigilang mapatitig kay Jaehyun. ‘Yung iba naman, nagsisimula nang magbulungan, mukhang naiintriga sa kung anong meron sa dalawa.

“Sorry na!” sabi ni Jaehyun. “E kasi si mama, sabi niya ipagluluto raw niya tayo. E na-late siya sa pagluto. Kumain ka na ba?”

“Ha?” Medyo na-confuse si Taeyong.

“Sabi ko, kumain ka na ba?”

“Hindi pa — wait, wait. Anong pagluto?”

Tumango-tango si Jaehyun sabay angat ng isang maliit na eco-bag na may lamang dalawang plastic containers. Umupo siya sa tabi ni Taeyong at inabot sa kaniya ang isa sa mga ito. May lamang kanin sa a chicken adobo. Kung kanina, gutom ang pakiramdam ni Taeyong, ngayon ay feeling niya famished na siya. Shet, sobrang natakam siya sa laman.

“Sige na, kumain ka na,” sabi ni Jaehyun, halatang may lambing.

Tiningnan niya si Jaehyun, at pabirong hinampas sa hita, nakangiti. “Sana sinabi mo para hindi ako nainis.”

Napataas ng parehong kilay si Jaehyun. “Nainis ka? Bakit?”

“Ang tagal mo kasi e! Kanina pa ako naghihintay,” halos whiny na sagot ni Taeyong.

Natawa lang si Jaehyun. “E dumating na ako. Tapos may food pa ako para sa ‘yo. So nakabawi ba ako sa inis mo?”

Nag-pout si Taeyong, sabay isa pang pabirong palo. “Ewan ko sa ‘yo. Thank you kay tita, ‘ka mo.”

“O, bakit kay mama lang? Ako kaya gumastos ng ingredients!”

“True ba?” tanong ni Taeyong habang binubuksan ‘yung container. Ang bango ng amoy, at medyo na-guilty pa siya sa mga katabi niya sa pila kasi ang intense ng pag-diffuse ng aroma ng adobo. Ngumiti si Taeyong, ‘yung shy smile, just lips, no teeth. “Sige na. Thank you.”

Ngumiti si Jaehyun pabalik.

Sa totoo lang, dapat ay si Taeyong ang mas pinaka-handa sa pagpila dahil kung pagkagustong manood ng EXO concert lang din naman ang pag-uusapan, obvious namang siya ang panalo, pero mukhang dinaig siya bigla ni Jaehyun sa preparations. Bukod sa may dala siyang dinner nila — less gastos for Taeyong, salamat — sa isang what looked like a hiking bag ay may laman pa pala itong apat na Gatorade, extra more chips, damit, mini-fan, at ‘yung iPad niyang may movies para may papanoorin daw sila habang naghihintay sa pila.

“Grabe, parang maka-camping ka,” sabi ni Taeyong. At this point, nakapagpalit na siya ng damit at umiinom na sila ngayon ng iced coffee.

“Well, we’re literally camping out,” sagot ni Jaehyun, nagi-scroll sa mga movies na pwede nilang panoorin. “Anong gusto mo?”

“Hmm, patingin,” ani Taeyong, nakasilip sa iPad. “A, ‘di ko pa napapanood ‘tong ‘Love, Simon’. Ikaw ba?”

Pumayag si Jaehyun. “Same. Sige ito na lang.”

And so they watched. Tahimik silang nanonood, focused sa dialogue at scenes. Share sila ng earphones, ‘yung right earpiece, kay Taeyong, ‘yung left, kay Jaehyun. Natitigilan lang sila once nang may isa pa ulit grupo ng EXO-Ls na nag-ikot at namahagi ng tubig at nangongolekta ng basura. Nang bumalik sila sa panonood, nahagingan ng tenga ni Jaehyun ‘yung usapan ng dalawang EXO-L na dumaan.

“Hala, mag-jowa ba sila?” bulong ng isang ate.

“Ewan, mukha? Cute nila ‘no?” sagot naman ng isa.

“Cute sila pareho, omg,” pahabol nung nauna. Naging masyado nang malayo ang dalawa para marinig pa ni Jaehyun ‘yung usapan. Saglit siyang napatingin dito, medyo may konting kilig.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Taeyong. Base sa tono at facial expression niya, mukhang hindi niya narinig ‘yung usapan ng dalawang ate.

Umiling si Jaehyun. “Wala. Play mo na.”

A las dose na at nasa ikatlong movie na silang dalawa, pero halata kay Taeyong na inaantok na ito. Ang dalas nang pumikit ng mata niya, at may mga pagkakataong pang nakakatulugan na talaga niya ‘yung scene.

“Huy,” bulong ni Jaehyun after i-pause ang pinapanood nilang Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. “Antok ka na.”

“Ay,” gising ni Taeyong. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“Matulog ka na. Siguradong stress pa bukas,” sabi ni Jaehyun. “Susubukan ko palang mag-online bukas din. Baka sakali lang.”

Tumango-tango si Taeyong sabay ng isang maiksing ngiti. Inabot niya ‘yung neck pillow niya at sinuot ito. “Ikaw,” sabi niya nang mapansin niyang sinuot uli ni Jaehyun ‘yung earphones. “‘Di ka pa matutulog?”

Umiling si Jaehyun. “Kapag natulog ako, walang magbabantay ng gamit natin.”

“Hala,” alalang sabi ni Taeyong. “Sorry. Magse-set na lang ako ng alarm. Para makapag-nap ka naman kahit saglit.”

“No, it’s okay—”

Umiling si Taeyong. “Okay lang. I don’t think makakatulog din naman ako nang mahaba.”

“Sure ka a?”

“Yup.” At nag-set na nga ng alarm si Taeyong.

“Alright. Sige, go sleep na,” sabi ni Jaehyun. “Gisingin kita kapag nag-alarm na phone mo.”

Taeyong gave him a faint smile. Inayos niya ‘yung neck pillow niya at pumikit. Unsurprisingly, mabilis ngang nakatulog si Taeyong. In just a few minutes, nakapikit na ito, pero maya’t maya rin ang gising niya dahil masyado siyang nahihimbing, hindi na niya namalalayang nawawalan na siya ng balanse sa pagkakaupo. Reflex. Magjo-jolt kapag tutumba na siya. Kahit si Jaehyun, nagugulat kapag bigla itong nagigising.

“Taeyong,” bulong ni Jaehyun sakto nang maalimpungatan ito. Tumingin naman ito agad sa kaniya with half-lidded eyes. Tinap ni Jaehyun ang balikat niya.

Hindi kaagad na-get ni Taeyong kung ano ‘yung gustong ipahiwatig ni Jaehyun. At this point, umakbay si Jaehyun, hand over the shoulder, pagkatapos ay nilapat ang kamay sa gilid ng ulo ni Taeyong at marahang hinila ito para sumandal sa balikat niya.

Walang pagpalag si Taeyong, sumunod lang siya sa maamong tulak ng kamay ni Jaehyun hanggang sa bumagsak ang ulo niya sa balikat nito. Hindi ito gumalaw for a moment, at akala ni Jaehyun ay tuluyan na itong nakatulog, pero bigla itong bumangon, nakatingin na parang gulat sa kaniya.

“Hala, sorry—”

“Uy, okay lang. Sige na,” sabi ni Jaehyun sabay tapik sa kabilang balikat ni Taeyong. “Okay lang talaga. Para makatulog ka na.”

May kaunti nang pag-aalangan si Taeyong. Then he dropped his stiff shoulders at humingang malalim. Antok pa siya, halata sa pungaw ng mga mata nito. Inayos niya ang kaniyang neck pillow, at kusa na siyang sumandal sa balikat ni Jaehyun.

This time, nakatulog na talaga si Taeyong, at hindi nagising hanggang mag-alarm ang phone niya.

When it’s Jaehyun’s turn to sleep, si Taeyong naman ang nag-offer ng balikat niya.

“Kinakabahan ako,” bulong ni Taeyong, kinikiskis ang parehong palad. Kakabukas lang ng mall at unti-unti nang pinapapasok ‘yung mga nakapila sa loob. Sa wakas, aircon na, but at the same time, parang nakakadagdag lang sa kaba ni Taeyong ‘yung lamig.

“Kalma lang,” sabi ni Jaehyun. “Makakakuha tayong ticket. Tiwala lang. Anong oras nga ticketing?”

“A las dose,” sagot ni Taeyong.

Tumingin si Jaehyun sa relos niya. “Ah, isang oras na lang.”

Ito na ata ang pinakamatagal na isang oras na hinintay ni Taeyong — mas matagal pa sa isang oras na pag-abang niya kay Jaehyun kahapon. Silip siya nang silip sa unahan ng pila, tinitingnan kung gumagalaw na ba kahit wala pa namang a las dose.

Totoo namang sinusubukan niyang kumalma, pero habang papalapit nang papalapit sila sa a las dose, legit na ‘yung buong pila, nagiging agit na rin. Nagsisitayuan ‘yung mga nakaupo, may sisisigaw, may magbubulungan. Lalo lang nakakataas ng anxiety.

Humingang malalim si Taeyong nang makitang gumalaw na ang pila. Ayan na. Pinapasok na sa may counter ang mga unang bibili. Malapit na magsimula ang ticketing mismo.

Hinawakan ni Jaehyun si Taeyong sa balikat at pinisil-pisil ito, mahinang masahe kumbaga. “Grabe, relax.”

Walang ibag masabi si Taeyong at ngumiti lang siya. One minute. Nakahawak na si Jaehyun sa phone niya. Thirty seconds. Twenty. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. A las dose na.

Agad na nagsimulang magpipindot si Jaehyun sa phone niya, habang si Taeyong naman ay tutok pa rin sa pila. Malayo pa siya. Paminsan-minsa’y tinitingnan niya si Jaehyun, pero maya’t maya pa rin ang tingin niya sa pag-usad ng pila.

“Ugh,” ani Jaehyun, dumidiin ang pag-pindot sa kaniyang phone. “I can’t get in.”

“Mabagal ba data mo?” tanong ni Taeyong.

Umiling si Jaehyun. “No. Naka-LTE naman ako. Ang dami lang sigurong nagta-try.”

Wala nang ibang inimik si Taeyong, kinakabahan. Unti-unti nang gumagalaw ‘yung pila, at unti-unti na rin niyang naaaninag ‘yung counter. At this point, hindi na siya umaasang makukuha niya ‘yung dream seats para sa kanila, basta makakuha na lang siya ng Upper Box ticket. ‘Wag lang talagang magkaubusan, hindi siya papayag.

Mahigit trenta minutos na at kaunti na lang, makakarating na siya sa counter. Pero sabay nito ang pagpasok ng balitang may mga sections nang nagkakaubusan. Sold out na ang Gen Ad, unsurprisingly. Maya-maya pa, pumasok na ang balitang sold out na ‘yung VIP Seated. Then ‘yung Standing. Hindi pa nakakabili si Taeyong ng ticket. Kinakabahan na siya.

“Shit,” biglang sabi ni Jaehyun.

“What?” kabadong tanong ni Taeyong.

“Shit, oh my god,” ulit ni Jaehyun. Unti-unti siyang napapangiti.

Hindi pa rin alam ni Taeyong kung anong dapat niyang i-react. “Hala, ano nga? Kinakabahan ako!”

“I got it. Oh my god!” Lumakas ang boses ni Jaehyun, pero nakatingin pa rin siya sa phone niya as if double-checking kung tama ba ang nakikita niya. “Wait. Wait! Wait.”

Lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Taeyong, mahigpit ang pagkaka-crossed fingers, at kahit nabubuhayan ng pag-asa, hindi pa rin niya nile-let go ‘yung anxiety. ‘Yung ilang segundong paghihintay niya sa sasabihin ni Jaehyun, parang oras ang itinatagal.

“We got it. We got it!”

Sobrang saya ng pagkakasabi ni Jaehyun sabay ng mabilisang pakita ng phone kay Taeyong — email confirmation na nakabili nga siya ng dalawang ticket.

“Oh my god!”

Hindi nakapagpigil si Taeyong at agad niyang niyakap si Jaehyun. Nagulat pa si Jaehyun, halatang hindi ine-expect ‘yung biglang pagyakap, muntik pa siyang mawalan ng balanse. Mabuti’t nai-apak niya agad paatras ang paa, at nasalo niya si Taeyong. Mahigpit ang yakap nito, sabay ng maiiksing talon ng saya.

Medyo hindi pa naa-absorb ni Jaehyun ‘yung nangyayari pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Gusto nga niya, in fact. Yumakap siya pabalik sabay ng ilang tapik sa likod. Wala na siyang paki kung pinagtitinginan sila ng mga katabi nila sa pila, ‘yung iba natutuwa, ‘yung iba may halong inggit pero masaya pa rin. Nang humiwalay si Taeyong, ang laki ng ngiti niya. Hindi mapigilan ni Jaehyun na makaramdam ng sobrang saya.

“O, ano na?” tanong ni Jaehyun, nakangiti rin. “May ticket ka na.”

“May ticket na tayo!” correct ni Taeyong. “Shet, feeling ko tinanggalan ako ng toneladang bakal sa likod.”

“Do you wanna eat muna? O uwi na tayo?” tanong ni Jaehyun habang inaabot ang kaniyang bag.

“Hindi ako gutom,” sagot ni Taeyong. Honestly, nalulusaw pa lang ‘yung anxiety niya na sinabayan pa ng euphoria dahil may ticket na sila para makaramdam ng gutom. Besides, pareho silang kulang sa tulog. “Mas gusto ko matulog kesa kumain.”

“Honestly, same. Teka, tawagan ko si dad para sunduin—”

“Uy, okay lang. Magko-commute na lang—”

“Hay nako, tapos paano kapag nakatulog ka sa bus? May dala ka pa namang pera,” paalala ni Jaehyun. “Hindi na. Ihahatid ka na namin.”

“Hala, ano ba, nakakahiya naman kay tito—”

“Sus, para namang ibang tao ka sa kaniya!”

Aalma pa sana si Taeyong at magpupumilit na mag-commute, pero tinawagan na ni Jaehyun ang tatay niya at nagpasundo. Wala na siyang nagawa. Nang ibaba nito ang phone, tumingin siya kay Taeyong at ngumiti, kontento.

“Papunta na siya. Kain muna tayo, kahit konti lang,” sabi ni Jaehyun.

“Grabe naman,” nahihiyang sabi ni Taeyong.

“Talagang ngayon ka pa nahiya ano?” tawa ni Jaehyun. Nang maibalik ang phone sa bulsa ng pantalon, inabot niya ang kamay ni Taeyong, at kumapit naman ito sa hawak niya. “Tara na.”

“Masyado ka namang mabait, nakakainis,” ani Taeyong.

“I know right?” May konting yabang ‘yung pagkakasabi ni Jaehyun. “Saan ka pa makakakita ng tulad ko?”

“Sira ulo,” natatawang sabi ni Taeyong.

Ngumisi si Jaehyun. "Cute mo 'pag nahihiya."

"Ewan ko sa 'yo!"

"Uy, busy a," bati ni Jaehyun nang maabutan niya si Taeyong sa tambayan na puro art materials. Glitters, cartolina, folders, mga ginupit-gupit na papel. "Anong meron?"

"Banner," sagot ni Taeyong. "Para sa concert."

"Ah," sabi ni Jaehyun habang nilalapag ang bag sa bakanteng parte ng mesa. Tumabi siya kay Taeyong. "Do you need help?"

"Ay, tutulungan mo 'ko?"

"Mhmm," tango ni Jaehyun. "Ayaw mo? Wala na 'kong klase e."

Ngumiti si Taeyong. "Sige. Pwede pa-gupit pala nito. Naka-trace naman na ng pencil."

Inabot ni Taeyong 'yung mga colored neon paper na may trace ng Hangul at isang gunting.

"Ano 'yung ilalagay mo sa banner?" tanong ni Jaehyun habang nagsisimulang gumupit.

“Cheonjae idol Byun Baekhyun,” sagot ni Taeyong. Walang reaction si Jaehyun, obviously dahil hindi niya naintindihan, pero na-get agad ni Taeyong ang reaction nito kaya sinunod niya agad ang translation. “Genius Idol Byun Baekhyun.”

"Ah, nice," ani Jaehyun.

Biglang tumigil si Taeyong at biglang minata ang katabi. Natigilan bigla si Jaehyun.

"O, bakit?"

"Bakit parang sarcastic?" bulong ni Taeyong.

Natawa si Jaehyun. "Anong sarcastic? It's nice naman talaga!"

Hindi umimik si Taeyong. Lalo lang niyang tinalasan ang tingin sa kasama.

"Luh, parang tanga 'to! Hindi nga! Kita mo, tinutulungan nga kita kasi full support ako sa 'yo!" sabi ni Jaehyun, nangingiti pa rin sa akusasyon ng best friend niya.

"Fine, fine," sukong sabi ni Taeyong. "Thanks."

"Ay, Taeyong," simula ni Jaehyun, suggesting a new topic. "May aaminin pala ako."

"May gusto ka sa 'kin?"

Natigilan bigla si Jaehyun, feeling niya bigla siyang pinutulan ng hininga sa tanong ni Taeyong. Kinabahan siya, at ramdam niya 'yung biglang kabig sa dibdib niya.

"H-ha?"

Tumawa si Taeyong. "Joke lang! Ano 'yun?"

Hindi exactly sure si Jaehyun kung dapat ba siyang mahimasmasan sa biglang pag-"Joke lang" ni Taeyong, pero sige na. Carry on like nothing happened. Hindi siya magpapaapekto. Hindi rin siya magpapahalata.

"Sira ka!" biro ni Jaehyun — half-meant. "Tungkol sa ticket kasi."

"Ah, anong meron sa ticket? Nawala mo?!"

"Paanong mawawala e online tayo bumili?" tawa ni Jaehyun.

"Ay, oo nga. O, ano nga?"

"'Wag kang mabibigla a?" Malumanay ang pagkakasabi ni Jaehyun, pero parang nagpakaba lang ito kay Taeyong, halata sa biglang pag-seryoso ng mukha niya at paglaki ng mata. "Hindi actually Upper Box 'yung nabili kong ticket."

"Ha? E ano?" Hindi sure si Taeyong sa dapat i-react, pero a second later, nag-settle siya sa lungkot at disappointment dahil kung hindi Upper Box, malamang Gen Ad ang nakuha nila.

"VIP seated."

"Ha?" Napataas ang parehong kilay ni Taeyong. "Parang tanga 'to. 'Wag mo nga akong jino-joke!"

"Huy, hindi nga joke. Actually, feeling ko hindi mo tiningnan masyado 'yung details ng email confirmation," sabi ni Jaehyun. Binaba niya 'yung ginugupit niyang papel at kinuha ang phone sa bulsa. Habang hinahanap nito ang email, tutok si Taeyong sa kaniya, seryoso pa rin ang mukha.

Nang mahanap ni Jaehyun, pinakita niya ito kay Taeyong. Agad siyang napatakip ng bibig, at tumingin kay Jaehyun, halatang hindi pa rin makapaniwala.

"Oh my god, Jaehyun?"

"Sabi sa 'yo, hindi ako nagjo-joke—"

"Wala akong pambayad niyan." Kabadong sabi ni Taeyong.

"Ay," agad na sagot ni Jaehyun. "'Wag mo na isipin. Sagot ko na 'yung extra."

"Hoy!?" malakas na bulalas ni Taeyong.

Napangisi si Jaehyun. "Ano?"

"Huy, grabe ka! Seryoso ba 'yan?"

Nakangiting tumango si Jaehyun. Inangat pa niya ang isa niyang kamay. "Seryoso, promise."

"Huuuuuy, Jaehyun!"

"O, ano?"

"Grabe ka! Ano ba 'yan? Hala, teka lang." Humingang malalim si Taeyong. "Sure ka ba talaga? Like super sure ka?"

"Oo nga! Hindi naman joke 'yung email o. Totoo 'yan." Nilatag ni Jaehyun ‘yung phone niya sa mesa, sa harap ni Taeyong.

Wala nang ibang masabi si Taeyong, tulala lang sa kalat ng art materials sa mesa. “Hala.”

“O, ano?” Hindi pa rin nawawala ‘yung ngiti kay Jaehyun.

Walang pasabi ay bigla na namang niyakap ni Taeyong si Jaehyun. This time, sobrang higpit, nakapatong ang ulo sa ibabaw ng balikat. Matagal ang yakap, ‘yung tipong inaasahan na niyang bibitaw na si Taeyong pero hindi pa. Maya-maya pa ay nakakarinig na siya ng mahihinang hikbi, may isa pang biglang pag-singhot.

“Uy, Taeyong, umiiyak ka ba?”

Umiling si Taeyong, pero walang sagot mula sa bibig. Hinimas-himas ito ni Jaehyun sa likod. “Umiiyak ka e,” bulong niya.

Isa pang iling, this time mas madiin.

“O sige na, hindi na,” nakangiting sabi ni Jaehyun. “Masaya ka?”

Tahimik uling tango ni Taeyong. Wala pa rin siyang sinasabi. Hindi mapigilang matawa nang kaunti ni Jaehyun, patuloy pa ring tinatapik-tapik ang kasama sa likuran, as if pinapatahan. Ramdam niyang pinunasan ni Taeyong ang luha niya gamit ng kaniyang kamay at nang matapos, marahang bumitaw sa pagkakayakap. Hindi siya agad na tumingin kay Jaehyun, nakayuko lang, tila tinatago ang mukha. Huminga siya nang malalim bago inangat ang ulo at ngumiti.

Tulad ng yakap, wala rin pasabing hinampas niya si Jaehyun sa braso.

“Aray! Ano ‘yun?” bulalas ni Jaehyun.

“Ikaw kasi e!”

“O, ano?”

“‘Di mo naman kasi kailangan gawin ‘to! Nakakainis ka,” sabi ni Taeyong, nakakunot ang noo pero nakangiti. Hindi niya na talaga alam paano pa sasabihin kung gaano siya kasaya at nagpapasalamat na napakabait ni Jaehyun sa kaniya, to the point na nagiging agresibo na siya.

Tumawa si Jaehyun, nakahawak pa rin sa braso. In fair, medyo malakas ‘yung pagkakapalo, medyo masakit. Pero hindi na niya alintana. “Masaya ka?”

Tumango si Taeyong.

“Sabihin mo muna, masaya ka.”

“Oo na nga, masaya nga ako!” Aakma pa si Taeyong na hahampasin uli si Jaehyun, at agad nang umiwas ito sabay takip sa parehong braso. “Lagi mo naman akong pinapasaya e.”

“Hala,” biglang sabi ni Jaehyun, gulat.

“P-pinapasaya!” Mabilis ang sagot ni Taeyong, may halong pagkataranta. “‘Yung ano, ‘yung ganito! ‘Yung...basta, ganito. ‘Wag kang malisyoso!”

May halatang kaunting pamumula si Taeyong, pero iniiwas niya ang tingin niya para hindi mahuli. “‘Wag mo nga akong titigan! Basta masaya!” Akma na naman siyang papaluin si Jaehyun, pero binaba niya rin agad ‘to.

Tumawa si Jaehyun, pero ang daming tumatakbo sa isipan niya. Sige na, hindi na muna niya ‘to iisipin. Baka kung saan lang siya madala ng nararamdaman niya. “Dali na,” ngumuso siya sa hindi pa tapos na banner sa mesa. “Tuloy na natin ‘yan. Mas makikita ka na ni Baekhyun niyan.”

This time, 'yung ngiti ni Taeyong, may halo nang kilig at excitement. "Shut up," bulong nito. "E ikaw ba, 'di ka ba excited na makita ni Junmyeon?"

"Hmm? Ako?" tanong ni Jaehyun. "Okay lang."

"Magkahawig talaga kayo."

"So, are you saying na pogi rin ako?" May angas ang mukha ni Jaehyun na sinundan niya ng pag-flip ng bangs at isang kindat.

"Sira ka," irap ni Taeyong. "Ikaw lang may sabi niyan."

"Sagutin mo, dali!" Pilit ni Jaehyun, pabirong kinikiliti si Taeyong sa tagiliran.

"Magtigil ka nga!" Pinaghahampas naman ni Taeyong si Jaehyun. "Oo na, pogi ka na!"

"Sinong mas pogi sa 'min?"

"Wala. Pareho kayong pogi. Masaya ka na?" ani Taeyong, nagpipilit magtaray, pero pinagtataksilan ng ngiti niya.

Kuntentong tumango si Jaehyun. "Ikaw rin, cute."

"'Di ko tinatanong! Tigilan mo nga ako, ikaw a!" Muli na naman siyang hinampas ni Taeyong. "Hindi porket binilhan mo akong VIP ticket, pwede mo na 'kong asar-asarin!"

"Luh, hindi naman ako nang-aasar," ani Jaehyun. Hawak na niya uli 'yung gunting at bumalik sa ginugupit niyang Hangul characters.

"Ewan ko sa 'yo! Bilisan mo na nga lang diyan."

Sumilip si Jaehyun sa ngayo'y nakayuko nang ulo ni Taeyong. Ayaw naman niyang maging obvious, pero nakakaninag siya ng kaunting pamumula ng pisngi sa mukha ng best friend niya. Sa isip niya, natatawa siya. Hindi muna siya sosobra. Dadahan-dahanin na lang niya muna.

Ilang oras na lang ang hihintayin bago ang concert at super excited na rin si Taeyong. Handa na ang lighstick niya, at handa na rin ang damit niya. Pati ‘yung banner na pinaghirapan niya at ni Jaehyun, maayos nang nakalagay sa bag niya. Pero parang mas pinaghandaan pa ata ni Jaehyun ‘yung D-Day kesa sa kaniya.

Una, nag-book siya ng hotel na tutuluyan daw nila overnight. Sa totoo lang, hindi naman ‘to kailangan ni Taeyong. He mentally and emotionally prepared himself na magbabiyahe siya papunta sa MOA, at right after concert, makikipagbakbakan siya sa ibang pasahero para makasakay ng bus pauwi. Pero ang hindi niya na-consider ay si Jaehyun na bukod sa may konting kaartehan sa bagay-bagay, may mga magulang na kung hindi supportive ay protective.

“Alam mo,” sabi ni Jaehyun, justifying a day before bakit hindi na dapat mahiya si Taeyong dahil sagot naman ito ng parents niya. “Okay na ring may tutuluyan tayo. Imagine, 10PM pa ‘yung tapos ng concert. Paano kung ma-hold-up ka sa bus kasi pagod ka? Tapos nasaksak ka bigla? Tapos nataranta ‘yung driver? Tapos bumunggo ‘yung bus? Tapos tumaob? Tapos nag-leak ‘yung gas, tapos sumabog?”

Walang nagawa si Taeyong kundi pumayag at tanggapin na lang ang lahat ng worst-case scenarios na binabato sa kaniya ni Jaehyun. Besides, wala na rin naman siyang magagawa pa talaga dahil na-book na ang hotel room, kaya heto sila ngayong dalawa ng best friend niya, naka-check in na. Okay na rin. Mainit mag-abang sa labas, at masarap naman humiga sa malambot na kama.

Nakababad muna si Taeyong sa phone niya, palipat-lipat ng Twitter, Facebook, at Instagram habang naghihintay na matapos maligo si Jaehyun. Pipila pa sila, at siyempre gusto ring makakuha ni Taeyong ng mangilan-ngilang fan goods, remembrance kumbaga, so dapat minimal pawis pagpasok ng Arena. Ayaw naman nilang haggardo versoza sila kapag kaharap na nila ang EXO.

“Jaehyun!” tawag ni Taeyong. Pati siya maliligo pa, pinauna lang niya ‘yung kasama niya. “Hindi ka pa ba tapos?”

“Malapit na!” sigaw ni Jaehyun sa loob ng banyo. True enough, wala pang isang minuto at narinig ni Taeyong bumukas ang pinto ng CR. Tatayo na sana siya at kukunin ang damit nang biglang lumitaw si Jaehyun in his half-naked glory.

Yes. _Half-naked glory_ dahil nagulat si Taeyong na may ganito pala kagandang katawang itinatago ang best friend niya sa ilalim ng kaniyang typical shirt-and-jeans na pormahan sa school. Nakapag-overnight na rin naman sila, mangilan-ngilang beses na, pero wala siyang matandaang nakita niyang walang pang-itaas si Jaehyun, kaya hindi siya prepared na makita ito ngayon. Well, not that it’s a hundred percent surprise dahil may pagkakataong nagfi-fitted shirt din si Jaehyun, at kumakapit ang damit nito sa hulma ng kaniyang katawan. Napapansin na ni Taeyong, matagal na — which brings him to another realization. Hala, matagal na pala niyang chine-check out si Jaehyun? Also, tama bang chine-check out niya ang best friend niya?

Hindi nakakatulong sa biglaang pag-short circuit ng utak ni Taeyong ‘yung basang buhok ni Jaehyun, may kaunting pagpatak ng tubig pa, at ‘yung magulong bagsak ng bangs nito sa kaniyang mukha.

“O, ano, pasok na,” sabi ni Jaehyun, busy sa pagpunas ng buhok niya, tila hindi alintana ang titig sa kaniya ng kasama.

“A-ano ba ‘yan! Magbihis ka nga!” Mabilis na tumalikod si Taeyong, biglang nag-init ang mukha. Bukod sa hindi na niya kayang makita pa si Jaehyun sa nakahubad dahil ayaw niyang mapunta sa kung ano mang direksyon ang isipan niya, ayaw rin niyang makita siya nitong namumula. Sa pagktalikod niya ay ang pagpikit ng mata sabay ng bulong sa sarili: _Inhale, exhale. Mag-best friends kayo. ‘Wag kang malisyoso._

“Luh, problema nito,” bulong ni Jaehyun. “Dali na, pumasok ka na. Baka maubusan ka pa ng banners.”

Actually, may point si Jaehyun, pero sobrang distracted at lito pa rin si Taeyong. Huminga siya nang malalim, mahigpit na hinawakan ang pamalit na damit, at nakapikit na tumakbo papasok ng banyo. Muntik pa siyang matumba nang mapatid siya sa gilid ng kama. Masakit. Narinig pa niya ‘yung biglang pag-”Uy!” ni Jaehyun, pero wala na siyang paki. Kailangan niyang makapunta na ng banyo at magpalamig.

“Magbihis ka na!” sigaw niya as soon as masara niya ang pinto.

Thankfully, mabilis namang naka-recover si Taeyong sa nakita niya. Mabuti na lang at may malamig na shower at nakatulong ito para mahimasmasan siya. Nang matapos at makapagbihis, marahan siyang lumabas as if checking kung totoo ngang nakapagbihis na si Jaehyun — he should be, sa mahigit sampung minuto ba namang tinagal ni Taeyong sa pagligo, siguro naman, may naitakip na siya sa kaniyiang matipunong dibdib at magandang abs at — _”Hoy, Taeyong!”_ sigaw niya sa utak. _”Ano ba ‘yan! Tumigil ka!”_

Sa pagsilip niya, nakita niya si Jaehyun, nakatayo at nagi-spray ng pabango. Pormahang school uli siya — light blue jeans, sneakers, at white shirt na may maliit na print sa bandang itaas. Ang kaibahan lang, may nakapatong siyang dark grey denim jacket na ngayon lang nakita ni Taeyong.

“Ano ‘yan?” tanong niya.

“Hmm?” Humarap si Jaehyun kay Taeyong. “Anong ano ‘yan?”

“Denim jacket? May ganiyan ka pala,” sabi ni Taeyong, paulit-ulit na chine-check out si Jaehyun habang nilalagay sa bag ang kaniyang pinapalitang damit.

“Ah, matagal na pero ‘di ko sinusuot. Ngayon lang. Malamig sa Arena e,” sabi ni Jaehyun na patuloy pa rin sa pag-spray.

“E malamig din naman sa school, bakit ‘di mo sinusuot sa school?”

“Touche,” ngiti ni Jaehyun. “Pero ewan, basta. Feel ko lang suotin ngayon. Bakit? Pangit ba?”

Agad na umiling si Taeyong dahil sa totoo lang, hindi naman talaga pangit. Bagay pa nga. “Pogi ka pa rin naman.”

Natigilan si Jaehyun. “Tanong ko kung bagay, hindi kung pogi ako, pero alam ko. Salamat sa validation.”

Napakurap si Taeyong. Ano ba naman ‘yan? Bakit parang wala siya sarili niya? Pilit niyang pinapakalma ang kaniyang utak dahil…wait lang, hindi ito ang tamang panahon para magpakahalata.

Sumimangot si Taeyong. “Ewan ko sa ‘yo! Dali na, tama na ‘yang pabango, mabango ka na.”

Ngumiti si Jaehyun, umiiling habang tinatakpan ang pabango.

Nakaikot na si Taeyong sa buong Arena, at nakapuslit na rin ng kung anu-anong goods at freebies sa kung saan-saan, lalo na sa CBTL (kahit na sandamak na guwardiyang sumasaway sa sangkatauhan). Hindi naman karamihan ang kinuha niya, bilang mapili rin naman siya sa gusto niyang souvenirs. Sakto lang na magkakasya sa bag niya, at 'yung alam niyang hindi rin niya itatapon bandang huli. Babalikan na niya si Jaehyun na tumambay muna saglit sa may Starbucks dahil mas bet daw niya 'yung pastries doon. ("Arte," reklamo ni Taeyong nang tumanggi si Jaehyun na samahan siyang mag-ikot.)

Habang naglalakad si Taeyong sa hagdan papaakyat ng mismong Arena, napansin niyang may isang maliit na kumpol ng mga tao sa may bandang entrance ng Starbucks. Inisip niyang may namimigay siguro ng freebies uli, o kung ano man. Hindi naman niya balak makigulo, sa totoo lang, pero bilang papasok na rin siya ng coffee shop, gusto na rin niyang makiusyoso.

Habang palalapit, napansin niyang mukhang hindi naman ata freebies. Pagkatapos ay namataan niya 'yung familiar na denim jacket: Si Jaehyun, nasa labas. Sakto, hindi na niya kinailangang hagilapin pa ito sa loob. Kakaway sana siya rito nang mapansin niyang paisa-isang lumalapit ‘yung mga tao kay Jaehyun at nagpapa-picture. Siyempre nagulat siya at nagtaka. Anong meron? The last time he checked, hindi naman artista ang best friend niya.

Nang makalapit, may kakatapos lang ng sa bilang ni Taeyong ay pangatlong nagpa-picture. “Anong meron?”

“Uy, andiyan ka na,” sabi ni Jaehyun. “Ano, marami ka nakuha?”

Tumango-tango si Taeyong. “Sakto lang. Pero mas marami ka atang nakuhang fans. Artista?”

Natawa si Jaehyun. “Actually, hindi ko rin alam bakit e, pero —”

“Excuse me,” biglang singit ng isang babae. “Ano, pwede rin po ba akong magpa-picture?”

Nagtinginan sina Jaehyun at Taeyong, at bilang nahiya na naman si Jaehyun na tumanggi, pumayag na ito. Nang matapos, biglang sabi ni ate, “Kuya, kahawig niyo talaga si Junmyeon.”

Ngumiti si Jaehyun. “Thanks, I guess?” At masayang umalis na si ate.

“Whatever,” biglang bulong ni Taeyong na nasundan ng hindi sinadayang pag-irap. “Tara na, pila na tayo. Nagpapapasok na ata.”

“Anong whatever?”

“Bakit?” taas-kilay na tanong ni Taeyong.

Ngumiti si Jaehyun. “Selos ka?”

“Luh, anong selos?”

“Sabi lang naman nila, kahawig ko si Junmyeon. ‘Di mo naman kelangang mag-selos,” patuloy na pang-aasar ni Jaehyun, with matching pagsiko kay Taeyong.

“Tigilan mo nga ako!” Kinurot ni Taeyong si Jaehyun sa braso, pero wala rin naman siyang nakurot dahil medyo makapal ‘yung denim jacket. “Feeling artista ka kasi.”

“Aba, hindi naman ako bumalandra ru’n para magpa-picture. Sila kusang lumapit sa ‘kin,” paliwanag ni Jaehyun.

Walang inimik si Taeyong, at tiningnan ang best friend niya nang masama. Tumingin pabalik si Jaehyun, nakangiti.

Damang-dama nila ang excitement as soon as makapasok sila sa loob ng Arena. Nariyan ‘yung ayaw tumigil na hiyawan ng mga tao, pagtakbo ng mga fans para agad maka-pwesto. Maliwanag, malaki, halos nakakalula ang taas ng Arena at ‘yung lawak ng stage. Malamig din, tulad ng sabi ni Jaehyun.

Nang finally, mapuntahan na ng dalawa ang kanilang upuan, hindi sila makapaniwala na ang lapit talaga nila. They were just three rows behind the front row, at kahit winiwish ni Taeyong na mas malapit sila, kuntento na siyang nandito siya. This is a lot better than his Upper Box expectations to begin with. Huminga siya nang malalim, naginginig pa.

“Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Jaehyun.

Mabilis na ngumiti si Taeyong. “Excited.”

“Sure ka a? Pwede ko naman ibigay jacket ko kung nilalamig ka,” ani Jaehyun, handa nang hubarin ang jacket niya habang sinasabi ito.

“Hala, hindi,” iling ni Taeyong. “Okay lang talaga. Excited lang talaga ako.”

“Okay.”

Mabilis na napuno ang Arena, at lalo lang ding lumalakas ang ingay ng excitement ng mga EXO-Ls na nakapaligid sa kanila. Nagsisimula nang magpatugtog ng mga EXO songs sa loob, at halos patapos na rin ang pagpapapasok ng mga nasa standing area. Lalo lang sobrang nasasabik si Taeyong.

“Easyhan mo lang,” Hinawakan ni Jaehyun ‘yung kamay ni Taeyong. Ang lamig, sobrang lamig. “Oy, grabe ka. Mamamatay ka na ba?”

“Excited nga kasi ako!” ani Taeyong, natatawa. Sakto sa pagsagot niya ay ang biglang pagpatay ng mga ilaw na agad ding sinundan ng hiyawan ng mga tao, sobrang lakas halos nakakabingi. Binuksan nila ang lightsticks nila. Ito na, magsisimula na nga talaga. Nagsitayuan lahat ng mga katabi nila, maski ‘yung mga nasa harap nila, at napilitan din silang tumayo.

Bilang ito ang unang concert nila together, parehong hindi ine-expect ni Jaehyun at Taeyong kung paano ang reaction ng isa’t isa habang nanonood. Surprisingly, kahit na mukhang mawawalan na ng malay si Taeyong sa sobrang kaba at excitement, siya ‘yung tipong hindi mahilig sumigaw. May kaunting pahiyaw, lalo na tuwing nagfo-focus ang camera kay Baekhyun at lalo na sa UN Village perf nito, pero generally, tahimik lang pero halatang masaya si Taeyong habang nanunuod. Gano’n din si Jaehyun, which was, unlike Taeyong, not surprising. Madalas naman talagang kalmado sa maraming bagay si Jaehyun, to the point na minsan, hindi na alam ng mga kasama niya kung natutuwa pa ba siya sa pinapanood niya. This time, though, iba. Simula pa lang ng concert, nakangiti na siya.

At hindi lang din sa stage napupunta ang titig niya.

"Grabe. Nakakakilabot," react ni Taeyong as the concert progresses. It was more of a comment na shine-share niya kay Jaehyun than an exclamation. Totoo naman. Kahit si Jaehyun, amazed sa production ng concert at quality ng performance ng EXO, bilang unang EXO concert niya rin 'to.

Pero mas masaya siyang nakikitang halos hindi natanggalan ng ngiti si Taeyong habang nanunood. Sa bawat sulyap niya, mahuhuli niya ang kurba ng labi nito, parang nakasabit na ang dulo pataas sa mga pisngi, ayaw humiwalay.

"Ang saya," bulong ni Taeyong, at dinig ni Jaehyun sa pansamantalang katahimikan habang kumakanta si Jongdae.

"'Yan naman gusto ko e," sagot ni Jaehyun, pabulong.

"Hm?" Biglang humarap si Taeyong sa kaniya.

"A, wala." Agad na umiling si Jaehyun.

"May sinabi ka e!"

"Wala nga!"

"Parang tanga 'to. May sinabi ka! ‘Di ko lang narinig."

"Sabi ko, gusto ko 'yung perf ni Jongdae! O, okay na?"

Kunot-noong umirap si Taeyong, pero tinanggap na rin niya 'yung paliwanag ni Jaehyun.

Nagpatuloy ang concert, at kahit halos nakatayo lang sila magdamag, parang hindi sila nauubusan ng energy — parehong ang EXO at ang EXO-Ls. Kahit sa pa-party nila, todo lightstick wave, talon, at kanta sila. Kahit si Jaehyun na halos walang ginalaw, nakiki-”jump” na rin. Paminsan-minsa’y magkakatinginan at mag-ngingitian sila ni Taeyong. Walang rason. Nag-eenjoy lang talaga sila.

Nang mag-perform na ang EXO ng “Unfair” sa encore nila, saktong tumapat si Baekhyun sa hilera nila. Agad na kinalabit ni Jaehyun si Taeyong at pinaalalang may dala itong banner. “Dali, iangat mo na,” mabilis na sabi ni Jaehyun. Agad namang inabot ni Taeyong ang kaniyang proudly self-made banner, at inangat ito sa taas ng kaniyang makakaya. Never mind na may tao sa likod, masyado siyang hyped nang lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanila.

Assumero na kung assumero pero hindi napigilan ni Taeyong — at ni Jaehyun — na mapasigaw nang kumaway si Baekhyun sa direksyon nila. Kahit na ilang tao ang posibleng kinawayan ni Baekhyun, walang makakapigil sa pag-claim nilang sa kanila ang kaway na ‘yon.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Halatang sobrang saya ni Taeyong. Although nakababa na, hindi pa rin niya binibitawan ‘yung banner. “Grabe, hindi ko alam.”

“Dream come true na,” dagdag ni Jaehyun, sobrang saya rin para kay Taeyong. “Ikaw ‘yun. I swear. Angkinin mo.”

“Hala, Jaehyun,” buntong hininga ni Taeyong, hindi pa rin makapaniwala. “Best night of my life talaga.”

Inakbayan ni Jaehyun si Taeyong at hinila papalapit para sa isang embrace. Malumanay at magaan, dahil ganoon din ang pakiramdam niya sa dibdib. “Best night talaga.”

Siyempre, hindi naman forever ang gabing ito, at umabot na rin sila sa huling kanta ng EXO: “Smile on My Face.” Sa totoo lang, medyo awkward na ending song siya, considering na medyo may pagka-bittersweet ito, pero hindi pa rin nagpatinag ang mga Pinoy EXO-Ls. Kuntodo sing along pa rin sila, wave ng lightsticks, at hiyaw. Nariyan na rin ‘yung pagbato ng mga regalo, stuffed toys, at kung anu-ano pang laruan, ‘yung iba napagti-tripan na ng members habang nag-iikot sa stage.

“Weird song for an ending,” sabi ni Taeyong, “pero okay lang. EXO pa rin naman. Hay.”

“Smile On My Face,” bulong ni Jaehyun, nakangiti. “Pero mas gusto ko ‘yung smile on your face.”

Mabilis uli ang tingin ni Taeyong sa katabi dahil hindi na naman narinig nang maayos. Masyado pa ring ma-ingay sa Arena. “Ano ‘yun?”

“Wala.”

“Ayan ka na naman!” Aakma na namang papaluin ni Taeyong si Jaehyun. Tinakpad agad ni Jaehyun ang mga braso niya bago pa man ito mapalo. “Kanina ka pa daming sinasabi tapos kapag tinatanong ko ayaw mo namang sabihin!”

“E hindi naman importante!” natatawang sabi ni Jaehyun. _Hindi importante, sus._

“Siyempre, curious pa rin ako! Mamaya bina-bash mo na pala bias ko!”

Umiling-iling si Jaehyun, natatawa. “Sira! Hindi! Basta, mamaya na lang!”

Sumaktong dumating sa side nila si Chanyeol, Jongdae, at Baekhyun. Lalong lumakas ang sigaw ng mga tao sa side nila. Nakisali na rin si Taeyong, bilang ito na rin ang magiging malapit na sulyap niya kay Baekhyun ngayong gabi.

Habang busy sa pagsigaw at pagtawag kay Baekhyun, nakatingin naman sa kaniya si Jaehyun.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga.

Hindi talaga niya mapigilang tingnan si Taeyong at mapuno ang puso niya ng sobrang saya. Ewan ba niya. Estudyante pa lang din naman siya, at sa totoo lang, masyadong romantic at idealistic ‘tong nararamdaman niya. Marami pang pwedeng magbago dahil maraming taon pa ang nakaabang sa buhay niya, pero sa ngayon, gusto niyang magawa sa abot ng makakaya niya ang kahit ano para makita ang ganitong ngiti sa mukha ni Taeyong.

Isang iling. Isang hinga. Isang tuluyang pagtanggap na baka nga _ito_ na talaga.

“Shet,” sabi ni Jaehyun, although it’s more of para sa sarili kesa sa kung ano man. Subukan kaya niya? Subukan niyang umamin, kahit ngayon lang. Wala namang makakarinig. Siya lang. _Sana, siya lang._ “Grabe. Mahal nga ata kita.”

Masyadong malakas ang sigawan para marinig kung ano man ang sinabi niya. Tuloy pa rin sa pagkaway si Taeyong hanggang sa finally, umalis na ang tatlong EXO members at bumalik sa center stage.

Nagpaalam ang EXO. Tapos na ang concert. Pero ‘yung buhos ng nararamdaman sa puso ni Jaehyun, magsisimula pa lang.

Umupo muna silang dalawa sa kanilang seats habang pinapahupa ang paglabas ng mga tao sa Arena. Also, kailangan muna nilang i-absorb lahat ng nangyari. Parang panaginip lang talaga ‘yung nangyari. ‘Di nga nila namalayan. Mahigit-kumulang tatlong oras din ‘yun, pero parang saglit lang ang lumipas.

“So, ano na?” tanong ni Jaehyun.

“Tara na?” tanong pabalik ni Taeyong.

“Sure ka, okay ka na?”

Tumawa si Taeyong at tumango. “Hindi pa rin nagsi-sink in. Siguro pagbalik natin sa hotel. Gutom ka?”

“Medyo. Order na lang tayo,” sagot ni Jaehyun. Sabay silang tumayo at naglakad pa-exit. Nandu’n ‘yung kaunting sepanx. Ito na talaga. Tapos na.

Pero may bagong magsisimula.

Nang makalagpas na sila sa exit, tumingin si Taeyong kay Jaehyun. Wala lang. Tipikal nitong ngiti. Parang nag-check lang kung kasama pa ba niya ang kasama niya. Pero ang kasunod ng titig ay isang marahang pag-abot sa kamay ni Jaehyun, marahang pagbalot ng mga daliri, at mahigpit na paghawak paikot ng palad.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Jaehyun, gulat pero hindi pinapahalata.

Umiling si Taeyong sabay kibit-balikat. “Wala lang. Bawal?”

“Wala lang din. Tinatanong ko lang,” sagot ni Jaehyun. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam, sinundan ng kabog ng dibdib, at hindi maipaliwanag na kiliti sa tiyan.

Hindi bumitaw si Taeyong hanggang sa makalabas ng Arena. In fact, lalo lang itong humigpit. Parang ayaw kumawala.

“Makakapit, para namang mawawala ako,” sabi ni Jaehyun, para lang magmukhang normal lang ang nangyayari kahit pakiramdam niyang lahat ng ito ay may ibig-sabihin na.

“Ang dami kayang tao,” sagot ni Taeyong. Totoo naman, maraming tao. Malingat ka lang ng kaunti, pwede ka na talagang mahiwalay sa kasama mo. Pero sa dikit nilang dalawa, makakahiwalay pa ba talaga sila?

“Oookay,” ani Jaehyun, tumatango-tango. “O sige, ‘wag kang bibitaw a? Hanggang makabalik sa hotel?” May tonong paghamon.

“Ay, so feeling mo ‘di ko kaya?” Mukhang kakasa si Taeyong.

“Aba, ewan. Malay natin?”

Nakatitig sa isa’t isa, seryoso ang mukha. Game.

Tawid. Lakad. Kahit sa pag-uusap kung anong oorderin sa Jollibee, o ‘yung mga ganap sa concert na tumatak sa isip nila, hindi pa rin naghihiwalay ang kapit ng kamay nila. Wala na silang paki kung ano mang interpretasyon nila sa ganito, pero okay. Walang bitawan talaga.

Hanggang sa makarating sila sa hotel. At this point, kusa na silang bumitaw. Parehong nakangiti at tila kuntento sa nangyari.

“Alam mo,” simula ni Taeyong nang makapasok sila sa elevator paakyat sa kwarto nila.

“Hmm?”

“Ay, hindi. Mamaya na lang,” sabi niya.

“Hala, ano nga ‘yun?”

May pagpalo na naman si Taeyong. “Ito, kung makatanong, ang dami mo kayang sinasabi nung concert tapos kapag tinatanong ka kung ano ‘yun, ‘di mo sinasabi!”

“Ay, so gumaganti ka?”

“Oo. Parang gano’n na nga.”

Tumawa lang si Jaehyun. That’s fair, isip niya. _Gantihan._

Pagpasok ng kwarto, agad na tumawag si Jaehyun at um-order ng Jollibee habang si Taeyong, nakahilata na sa kama, hindi pa nagpapalit, nakabukas ang lightstick at winawasiwas sa ibabaw niya.

“O, in thirty minutes daw,” sabi ni Jaehyun pagkababa ng phone.

“Nagugutom na ako e,” bulong ni Taeyong.

“Atat,” natatawang sagot ni Jaehyun. “Ikaw ‘tong pumayag na magpa-deliver na lang tayo.”

Tumabi siya kay Taeyong sa kama, pabagsak ang pagkakahiga. “So, nagsi-sink in na ba sa ‘yo ‘yung concert?”

“Medyo,” ani Taeyong, pabulong pa rin. Hindi rin naman niya kailangang lakasan ang boses niya. Katabi lang niya ang kausap niya. “Kinawayan tayo ni Baekhyun.”

“Last group concert na nila ‘to ano? Dami nang magmi-military sa kani— “.

Mabilis na inabot ni Taeyong ang hita ni Jaehyun at kinurot ito. “Sinabi ko bang dapat mong ipaalala?”

“Grabe ka! Ang sakit nun a!”

“Ay, nasobrahan ko ba?”

Sumimangot si Jaehyun, nagkukunwaring nagtatampo. “Hmpf.”

“Joke lang,” inabot ni Taeyong ‘yung kinurot niyang hita ni Jaehyun at hinimas-himas. “Sorry.”

“O, baka saan mapunta ‘yang kamay mo a!”

From himas, biglang naging palo ang ginawa in Taeyong. “Sira ulo ka talaga!”

Inubos nila ang paghihintay sa order nila sa pag-reminisce sa mga parteng pinaka-gusto nila sa concert, o kaya ‘yung mga nakita ng isa na hindi napansin ng isa. Typical post-concert depression talk. Gano’n.

“Hirap maka-get over,” conclude ni Taeyong nang pareho na silang matahimik.

“Pero masaya ka,” ani Jaehyun.

“Oo naman. Well, hindi masaya ‘yung PCD, pero oo, masaya naman ako. Salamat.” Sobrang sincere ng pagkakasabi ni Taeyong. Totoo namang malaking pasasalamat niya kay Jaehyun. Mula sa announcement ng concert, hanggang sa pagsama sa D-Day, isama mo pa ‘yung VIP ticket na halos ilibre na niya.

“Pero alam mo,” patuloy ni Taeyong pagkatapos ng isang mabigat at mahabang buntong hininga. “May isa pa e. May narinig kasi ako e,” putol niya, nakayuko, tonong seryoso. “Hmm, medyo kinagulat ko, pero ngayon medyo nagsi-sink in na—”

Biglang nag-ring ‘yung hotel phone na ikinagulat nila pareho. Tumayo si Jaehyun at sinagot ito. Dumating na ang Jollibee nila.

“Wait,” ani Jaehyun pagkababa ng phone. “Ano ‘yung isa pang sinasabi mo?”

“Kunin mo muna ‘yung Jollibee! Parang tanga ‘to.”

Honestly, may halo nang kaba si Jaehyun. Ayaw naman niyang mag-assume, pero malakas ‘yung kutob niyang patungkol ito sa isa sa mga sinabi niya. Hindi kaya ‘yung huli? Base sa reaction ni Taeyong — or absence thereof — parang wala naman itong narinig. But then, _baka nga_. Lalong kinabahan si Jaehyun.

“Sabihin mo pagbalik mo a!”

“E bakit ba parang atat ka,” tanong ni Taeyong.

“Siyempre, naiintriga ako!” excuse ni Jaehyun. “O sige na, kunin ko na. Wait lang.”

Nagmamadali si Jaehyun bumaba. Hindi naman siya ‘yung taong madaling ma-anxious, pero siyempre, usapang feelings na ‘to. Bakit ba kasi siya naglakas loob na “umamin”? Tapos ngayong pakiramdam niyang nahuli siya, siya ‘to ngayong kakaba-kaba. Halos patakbo ang pagbaba niya ng escalator papuntang lobby. Sinubukan naman niyang maging pasensyoso habang nagbibilang ng sukli si kuya delivery guy. Nang finally ay matapos na ang transaction, dali-dali siyang umakyat pabalik ng kwarto.

May hingal pa siya pagbukas niya ng pinto. Nilapag niya sa table ‘yung mabigat na paperbag ng pagkain nila. Nakita niyang patayo na si Taeyong mula sa kama, pero agad niya ‘tong pinigilan.

“O, wait, wait!” ani Jaehyun, nakataas ang kamay. “‘Di ka kakain hangga’t ‘di mo sinasabi ‘yung dapat sasabihin mo.”

“Luh, parang tanga ‘to!” Natatawang tumayo si Taeyong sa kama at naglakad papalapit sa mesa. “Wala lang naman ‘yun!”

“Oy, ang daya mo!” Hinila ni Jaehyun ‘yung paperbag papalapit sa kaniya, papalayo naman kay Taeyong na aabot na sana rito. “Dali na. Go.”

“Para ka talagang tanga!”

“No. Sabihin mo muna.”

“Ano nga?”

“Hoy, bahala ka. ‘Di ka kakain.”

“Tumigil ka Jaehyun!” gigil na sabi ni Taeyong, sinundan ng mahinang palo sa braso.

“No.”

Tumingin si Taeyong ng masama kay Jaehyun, matalas at nakasimangot. Huminga siya nang malalim. “Kapag sinabi ko ba, itatanggi mo?”

Parang lumaktaw ng isang tibok ang puso ni Jaehyun sa tanong ni Taeyong. Lumunok siya bago umiling.

“Okay,” sabi ni Taeyong, malumanay. “May sinabi ka.”

“Okay.”

“Ang sabi mo—”

“Mahal kita.”

“Mahal kita.”

Sabay nilang sabi. Nagkatinginan sila, si Taeyong medyo nabigla habang si Jaehyun naman, seryoso, parang tensionado. Parehong tahimik, tinatantiya kung sinong unang magsasalita.

Humingang malalim si Jaehyun, this time, nakaiwas na ng tingin, nakatitig na lang sa paperbag na hawak-hawak pa rin niya. Mahigpit.

“Seryoso ka ru’n?” tanong ni Taeyong, halos pabulong.

“P-pwede ba akong mag-explain?” halata sa bigat ng paghinga ni Jaehyun na natatakot na siya.

Tumango si Taeyong.

“M-matagal na. Pero kasi—”

“Actually!” Biglang sumingit si Taeyong. “No. Don’t explain.”

“Taeyong—”

“Kapag nagsalita ka pa hahalikan kita.”

“Ha? Wait. Okay. I mean, well, if you do that, hindi naman ako tatanggi—” It was an attempt to lighten the mood, bilang si Jaehyun ito, at ang gusto lang naman niya ay maging okay, kung hindi masaya, si Taeyong — silang dalawa. Pero hindi lang pala siya ang seryoso pagdating sa binibitawang salita.

Naputol ang sinasabi niya nang biglang hinawakan ni Taeyong ang parehong pisngi ni Jaehyun at hinalikan siya sa labi. Sa totoo lang, tumigil ang oras. ‘Yun ang nangyari. Kahit alam niyang pakiramdam lang ito, kumbinsido siya sa sarili niyang tumigil ang oras.

Wala siyang ibang maisip at maramdaman kundi ‘yung lapat ng mga labi ni Taeyong sa sarili niyang mga labi, at ‘yung lamig ng kamay nito sa kaniyang mga pisngi.

Bumitaw si Taeyong, nakaiwas ng tingin, namumula ang mukha. Halata rin sa pag-angat ng kaniyang dibdib na mabilis ang tibok ng puso nito, tila naghahabol ng hangin.

“Aaaah! Shit, oh my god!” Bigla niyang tinakpan ang kaniyang mukha at tumakbo pabalik sa kama sabay dapa, tago ng mukha sa ilalim ng isa sa mga unan.

Sa pagsigaw ni Taeyong, bumalik din si Jaehyun sa sarilig ulirat, isang napakalaking ngiti ang unti-unting namumuo sa mukha.

“Hoy! Hoy,” agad na sumunod si Jaehyun sa kama, hinihila ang unang nakatakip kay Taeyong. “Ano ba, tanggalin mo ‘yan.”

“Ayoko! Nakakahiya!”

“Anong nakakahiya?”

“Basta!”

“Grabe ‘to! Hinalikan mo ‘ko.”

“Kaya nga! Nakakahiya!”

Pilit na hinila ni Jaehyun ‘yung unan pero ayaw itong pakawalan ni Taeyong. Dahil wala nang magawa, sinimulang kilitiin ito ni Jaehyun.

“Bitaw na…” natatawang sabi niya. Hindi niya ito tinigilan kahit na sumisigaw — albeit muffled — na si Taeyong.

Eventually, wala na ring nagawa si Taeyong at nag-give in na sa gusto ni Jaehyun. Tinanggal niya ang unan, marahan, at nakakunot ang noong tiningnan ang kasama, Mapula pa rin ang kaniyang mukha, at mahigpit pa rin ang hawak nito sa unang nakababa na sa kaniyang dibdib.

Ngumiti si Jaehyun. “So gusto mo rin ako?”

“‘Wag ka ngang magtanong ng ganiyan!”

“Hala, e anong gusto mo, mag-assume na lang ako? Hinalikan mo ako.”

“Kaya nga! Hindi pa ba enough ‘yun?”

Natawa si Jaehyun. “Sabihin mo na, dali. Na gusto mo ako. Ako naman hahalik sa ‘yo, sige ka.”

“Anong sasabihin?”

“Gusto mo rin ba ako? Kasi ako, oo, gusto kita. More than a friend. Well, more than a best friend.”

“Bakit ang cheesy mo?”

“‘Wag mong ibahin ang topic!”

“Jaehyun, ano ba?”

“Hahalikan kita, sige ka, in 3…” Hinawakan ni Jaehyun ng madiin ang unan bago pa ito maiangat uli ni Taeyong.

“2… 1!”

Mabilis. Isang peck sa labi ni Taeyong. Tahimik. Nakatitig sa isa’t isa. Yumuko si Taeyong, tila gusto na namang itago ang halatang kilig na gustong kumawala.

“Oo na. Sige na. Gusto rin kita.”

Ngumiti si Jaehyun at agad na hinila si Taeyong sa isang mahigpit na yakap. “Shit, so hindi na lang tayo mag-best friends?”

Unti-unting nagiging relaxed ang pagngiti ni Taeyong. “Boyfriends?” mahina niyang tanong.

“Kung ano mang gusto mong tawagin,” bulong ni Jaehyun.

Yumakap pabalik si Taeyong, unti-unting bumabalot ang parehong braso paikot kay Jaehyun. Nanatili silang magkayakap ng ilang segundo.

“Jaehyun?”

“Hm?”

“Pwede na ba tayong kumain?”

Mabilis na humiwalay si Jaehyun, nakakapit sa balikat ni Taeyong. Tinitigan muna niya ito sa mukha, sabay ngisi. “Ang pangit ng first date natin. Jollibee sa hotel.”

Mahinang tinapik ni Taeyong si Jaehyun sa pisngi. “Sira. Dali na, gutom na ‘ko.”

Medyo weird ‘yung pakiramdam na magkahalo ‘yung lungkot dahil sa PCD, at 'yung gaan sa dibdib, parang lumulutang, dahil sobrang punong-puno ang puso nila. Pero at the end of the day, iisang emosyon pa rin ‘yung pinanggagalingan ng pareho: _saya_.

A las dos na, pero ito sila ngayon, magkatabing nakahiga, iniisip kung paano makakatulog kung masyado silang maraming nararamdaman. ‘Yung biglaang pag-amin, definitely not part of the post-concert celebration, pero mabuti na lang din at nangyari dahil kinumpleto nito ang gabi nila.

“Taeyong,” bulong ni Jaehyun, halos papikit na ang mata.

“Hmm?”

“Pwede payakap?”

“Ako yayakap o ikaw yayakap?”

“Kahit ano.”

Walang ibang sinabi si Taeyong. Lumapit siya kay Jaehyun at iniakbay ang isang braso sa katawan nito. “Antok ka na?”

“Mhmm,” tamad na sagot ni Jaehyun.

“Masaya ka ba?”

Nakapikit na ang mata ni Jaehyun, pero bigla itong ngumiti. Hindi siya nagsalita, at marahang tumango-tango.

“Ako rin.”

Walang sinabi si Jaehyun.

“Good night,” bulong ni Taeyong.

“Good night.”


End file.
